forever in love ash and misty fanfiction
by Mr.pikachulover
Summary: Ash,cilan, and iris go home to pallet and ash decides to visit cerulean on the way what will happen when, ash, cilan, misty, and iris end up at ash's house.this is my first fan fiction.
1. Ashs secret

This is my first fanfiction enjoy. Ash had finally become a pokemon master and is heading home right now with his friends Iris, and cilan Iris was really excited to go to Pallet Town to meet ashs mom..

cilan :calm down Iris we still got 2 days till we get to pallet town

Iris : I know but I've always wanted to go to pallet town .

Cilan : how about we take a bout to pallet.

Iris: sure I love boats and we can relax for once.

Ash: I would love to, but I have no money.

Cilan :have you checked your savings.

Ash: no, I'll check, (beep) wow 7,000 dollars

Cilan: , how did you get that much money

Ash: I guess for the tornaments

Iris: at least we have for your boat ticket, lets go

Cilan: okay but first lets eat

Ash: yeah I'm starved lets go to the fanciest restaurant there is

Ash,Cilan, and Iris went to the fanciest restaurant they saw

Ash was sad to hear that the food would take at least 30 minutes

Cilan: Ash just think about something time would go by really fast for you

Ash then started thinking about what to do at pallet town. He then went to his backpack and was going to get his journal when he saw a hakerchief. Ash remembered his friends misty and brock. Ash also remembered how he loved misty but was to young and dumb to notice it. Before he could stop thinking, he noticed he was writing everything he liked about misty and was then thought hey I´ll visit brock and I´ll visit misty and maybe I can let her know how I feel about her, but ash said that last part out loud and Cilan heard.

Cilan: Ash you like someone

Ash: uh…uh …uh, no

Cilan: don't worry I wont tell

Ash: fine I like this girl that went on my first adventur with me her name is misty she also is the cerulean gym leader, she had to leave because she had to take care of her gym while her sisters were on tour,Iwanted to visit her when we go back to kanto.

Cilan: wow Ash you must miss her, I know we'll introduce you while you give her a gift.

Ash: that's a great idea

Just then the food came and they started eating,after dinner they got on he boat and were on their way to pallet.

They went to the pool and had fun until it hit 9:00,Cilan noticed ash siiting in a chair looking at the ocean, Cilan walked up to ash.

Cilan: why are you looking at the ocean ash

Ash: Misty loves water pokemon and it reminds me of her.

Cilan: don't worry Ash it will work out.

Ash: thanks cilan.

They went to sleep and ash wrote in his journal andthen fell asleep dreaming of misty.


	2. onto kanto

**chapter2-onto kanto**

ash woke up at 8:00 and went to take a shower. in the shower ash kept thinking I hope shell love my get his mine off that he started singing (I dont own this song s3rldoes)pikagirl but replaced the words with misty girl not noticing how loud he was his singing woke up Iris and pikachu

"pikachu whos singing"said iris sleeply

she noticed how it came from the bathroom

so she and pikachu put their ears on the door and what came next made them gasp

ash was reapeting "misty my love"at this both iris and pikachu laghed

"pikachu whos this misty girl"

pikachu went through ashs stuff and got out his journal

iris opened it and read

"today I met a beutiful girl named misty when i was running away from a flock of sperows shes mad at me for ruining her bike but im fine with it the moment i saw her emerald green eyes my stomach felt like it was in knots. besides the stomach knot it was the best/confusing feling ever i never wanted it to end oh shes coming bye journal

iris just stood there as pikachu put it back in the back pack.

"from the looks of it ash really loved her iris said

just then ash came in

"so what are you talking about"ash said

"nothing"said iris

"okayyyyyy"said ash

"so what were you and cilan talking about at the resturant"said iris with a smirk

forgeting she didnt know he said

"oh just how i love mist-"

ash covered his mouth realy fast and turn bright red

"dont worry I know about misty"said iris

"what how"ash said

"well first you sang misty my love in the bathroom-

this made ash red as a tomatoe

and second when i said to pikachu who misty was he gave me your journal"

"pikachu" yelled ash you know i told you never to show anyone that"

this woke cilan up

"huh whats wrong"cilan said

"oh its a funny storry"said iris

after iris explained cilan couldnt help but giggle wich made ash redder then a tomatoe

"so misty my love lets get breakfeast"said cilan

iris and cilan got dressed and they walked to the cafetiria

then they went swimming until iris saw pewter city

and ash was happy he could see brock again as they got off the boat

ash ran to the pokemon center where brock works and ashstepped trough the door.


	3. the reunion

**chapter 3-the reunion**

ash ran to the pokemon center as fast as he could iris and cilan close behind and when he went inside behind the counter brock was shocked to see his friend.

"Ash"brock said still surprised

"hey brock its been a while"said ash

"I need to talk to you about something in private"said ash

"sure"brock said

just then cilan and iris came in

"brock say hello to cilan and iris they traveled with me in the unova"said ash

"hello im brock"

"hello ash told us everything about you" said iris putting empheses in the word everything

"brock can we still talk in private"ash said

"sure"brock said

"so what did you wanna talk about ash"brock said

"brock I...I...I Love Misty" ash finally blurted out

"I knew this day was coming" said brock smiling

"how"ash said

"well from the way you two talk to each other its pretty obivious" brock said

"can you help me out here" ash said

"sure just get her a gift"brock saidbrock

"already did" ash said showing brock the necklece

"wow ash its perfect for her it even plays her favorite song"brock said

"just act natural and keep calm"brock said

"thanks brock your a great friend"ash said

"well see ya later gotta tell my mom im here"ash said waving

"bye" brock said waving to his friend

soon ash,cilan,and iris were heading to pallet unfortualy for ash they took the wrong turn and ended in cerulean city

"hey guys since were here can you help me get introduced to misty"ash said

"how do you know shes here" both cilan and iris said

"well shes the gym leader here"ash said

"wow shes a gym leader"iris said

"yeah"ash said

"sure well help" they said

thanks then they were walking to the gym.

(meanwhile)

misty woke up early that day having the same ash dream. ever since she left him she missed him alot not to mention she had her clost locked becuase its filled with pictures of him and her.

"that was a great dream" she said

she went to get ready and started singing pikagirl but said ashy boy instead(hint,hint)

after she got ready she made breakfest then heard someone come in the gym.

the two strangers talked to misty

"hello misty im cilan and this is iris"said cilan

"wait how do you know my name"misty said

"well a special aomeone told us"he said

"who"said misty

they moved out of the way to reveal ash the boy of mistys dream

"Ash" she yelled

"hey misty its bewn a while"ash said

pikachu jumped off ash and landed in mistys arms. cilan and iris let them have their moment so the walked around

inside misty felt like she was thanked by arceus

"ash what brings you here"she said

"well Im a pokemon master now so i came to go to pallet and stopped by to say hi" ash said

"wow ash becuase I became a water pokemon master"she said

"do you want to come to my house" ash said

"of course why wouldnt I"she said

she then told her sisters to run the gym while she was gone and off they were to pallet.

ash kept thinking "this is the best day of my life.


	4. home sweet home

before I start this i would like to thank ANAMAZINGSTORYTELLER for inspiring me to continue this story and for being my first ever review I recomend seing his story with that said on with the story

**Chapter 4-home sweet home**

on their way to pallet ash and misty were very akward near each other until they both saw pallet and Ash raced misty to his house cilan and iris close behind

"Ha,I beat you here" ash said

"what are you talking about I got here first" misty snapped back

"did not"

"did too"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO"

"guys who cares thres no medal or anything" Iris said annoyed

"what ever" they both ash and misty said

Iris then thought of a plan to get them back for being annoying

"ash is misty your girlfriend becuase your already fighting like a couple"

"Ash/Misty is not my girlfriend/boyfriend" they both said in unison

both in there mind they thought "yet"

"Im just kidding you dont have to yell you know" said iris

"lets just go inside" ash said

when they got inside the lights were off

"hello anybody home"ash said

when he found the lights

"SURPRISE"

Ash was surprised to see everyone of his friends (and gary) in his living room

"Ash we saw everything on TV congrats" said proffesr oak

"thanks profesor"ash said

"here ash its a pokemon master deploma"proffesor oak said

Ash was very happy he couldnt say anything

"wow,thanks alot proffesor"

"awe my babys a pokemon master" ashs mom delia said

"thanks mom but I need to breathe"

"oh sorry" delia said

"mom is there anything to eat im starving"said ash

"typical ash thinking about food"teased misty

"of course ash theres a big dinner in the kitchen"dilia said

ash felt someone jump from his head

"oh,pikachu I forgot you were sleeping in my hat"

"ash your so dense you didnt remember something on your head"

"I think I know how he forgot" brock said coming up to them winking at ash

this made ash blush

ash gave pikachu a bottle of ketchup and sat down to eat

ash 4 voices saying "hi ash" behind him

as he turned around he saw drew,may,dawn,and paul

"Hey guys long time no see"

"so ash your a pokemon master now"may said in a somewhat flirty voice

this made misty angry and drew dissapointed and misty noticed

"yeah all of our training finally paid off" ash said

"drew can I talk to you" misty said

"sure" he said

misty and drew left the group to talk

"Drew Ash told me how you and may are rivals is this true" misty said

"yeah" he said

"Then tell me why did you look dissapointed when may flirted with ash"

"well...I...uh..was sad about something" drew said in panic

"I know you like her drew dont deny it" she snapped

"fine i like her" drew admitted

"dont worry ill keep it a secret" she said

"plus I dont want may flirting with ash so ill give you her"

"wait why dont you want may to flirt with ash" drew said

"well..uh...I" misty panicked as she realized what she said

"dont worry secrets safe with me"drew said

"It better" she snapped

while the two friends were talking dawn and paul heard from the other side of the wall

"OMG"Dawn said as she heard misty saying she likes ash

paul couldnt help but lagh as drew admitted he likes may

"I knew he liked her" he said

"and I knew misty liked ash,lets make a plan to set all of them up"

"yeah but not now its to early plus its a party" paul said

"lets get back with may and ash" said misty

"yeah"drew said

soon the group was all back together

"hey guys im going outside

"okay"they all said

after ash left misty said guys om going to follow him to see whats wrong he never goes outside after 7:00

okay said may and dawn

outside ash sat down under a tree and started singing (dont own s3rl does)PIKAGIRL misty was shocked hear that ash changed pikagirl with misty girl in her head she thought "he feels the same way I do we even sing and replace pikagirl with our names"

Misty ran back inside to call the girls

"hey girls can I talk to you guys in private" misty said

"sure"iris said

they went into ashs room and began to talk

"so what did you wnna talk about misty"they all said

"I think ash loves me" misty blurted out loud

"what made you think that" iris said

"Outside he started singing pikagirl and he replaced the words with misty girl" she said

(*gasp*)

"wow,I guess he really loved you"may said

"okay girls I have a secret to say"misty said

"the truth is I...I...I love him to" she blurted outI

"I also have a confession"Iris said

misty me ash and cilan were taking a boat here and in the morning I heard ash singing this misty my love song and when i asked pikachu who you were he gave me ashs journal and he wrote how he loved you the first time he saw you and how you were mad about your bike"

"wow,he does love me what do I do"misty said

"just let him say it he'll eventually tell you"may said

"oka-"

misty was interupted by a knock on the door"

"who is it" she said

"Its ash guys its 9:00 I wanna go to sleep,wait what qre you even doing in my room"ash asked

"oh,nothing we were having a private talk"dawn said

"okay" ash said

the girls then got out of the room and went downstairs.

thats chapter4 of this story please review and tell me what you want to see in this story once again thank you AMAZINGSTORYTELLER for inspiring me to continue this story check out my youtube siries

index?client=mv-google&rdm=mnmeem48m


	5. the sleep over

Before I begin Id like to say sorry I know I said that ill post everyday but my graduation is coming on friday so im kinda busy and I am so tempted to write 2 chapters today ill publish them soon today heck this is the first chapter of the 2 on with the stort...ACTION

**Chapter5-The Sleep Over**

everybody asked delia if they could sleep over for a week.

"of course you can stay, we will have the boys in ashs room and the girls in the spare room"delia said

"thanks alot "everybody said

the girls went upstairs to the spare room and changed into pjs the boys went to ash room and woke ash up

"huh,what are you guys doing shouldnt you be home"ash said

"well were sleeping over for the week"brock said

"yay,I wont have to spend a week alone"ash said

"you must have been a very lonely kid"drew teased

"Shut Up drew" ash said angry now

(in the girls room)

"Misty we thought of a plan to set you two up"dawn and may said

"what is it"she asked

"were going into his room and see when hes planning to tell you and we would be a step further than him"dawn said

"I dont know its feels wierd going through his stuff"misty said

"dont worry misty plus its for Love"may said

"okay but if he catches you I dont know what you were doing becuase ill stay here"

"okay plus hell be mad at you and we dont want that"iris said

(boys room)

Ash went under his bed and got a box out he unlocked it and pulled out a song ash wrote for misty and tracey saw

"whats that Ash"tracey asked

"uh...its..my...uh"ash panicked

"Let me see that"drew said taking the paper

"HEY GIVE IT BACK DREW"ash yelled

"aww,is this a song for that girl"drew teased

"what girl I dont know what your talking about"ash said turning red

"oh come on ash you even wrote her name as the tittle"drew said

"Whats going on here"sadi paul

"nothing"ash yelled

"Ash here wrote this song for a girl"drew said handing it to paul

"I knew you liked her paul said reading the tittle"paul teased

Tracey was now annoyed

"can anyone please tell me who ash likes"tracey said

"Misty"both paul and drew said

"I just knew it ash ever since we were traveling"tracey said

"what,how"ash said

"well first when we were traveling in the orange island and were loking forlost nidorinos when they kissed you said if kissing changes somebody misty blushed and said "I guess well find out ourselves"tracey said

"and second"brock interupted

when a girl once actually liked me she talked about marriedge yo said something about me being married misty said"you and I will be married someday and you fainted" brock then finished

these stories made ash blush redder than a tomatoe

"she actually loves me to, ill tell her when we go to the beach"

"okay ash time for bed its10:00"

while the guys fell asleep ash stayed up thinking(maybe she doesnt like me she was just playing around,well we will find out tommorrow)he got his secret misty picture and put it on his face "good night misty"was what he said falling to sleep (this is sad)

(girls room)

"okay the guys should be asleep by now"said dawn

"yeah plan lovebird begin"may said putting on a black suit

"are the suits necesary"misty asked

"yes it will be dark in that room its called camofloge" they both said

slowly the dawn,may,and iris entered the guys room

"were looking for something to prove ash likes misty we need proof first"may said

"okay"iris and dawn said like soldiers

may went to ashs bed and saw a picture on his may tried to get it but ash stirred and it made her started talking and may noticed hes sleep got her camara and started recording

brock ill tell misty I love her tommorrow when we go to the beach so quit asking"

2minutes later ash started to talk again

"Misty I just came to tell you I love you" then quiet

"oooooo I cant wait to show misty"she gigled as she took the picture of misty from ash

(iris side)

"oh,ashs jornal"she thought

she got his jornal took pictures of the pages labled misty then put it back in the backpack.

(dawn side)

dawn found a box under the bed the key on top of it

"ooo,whats this" she looked shock as she read the song

ill let ash sing that to misty"she put it back in the box

may gave the signal to leave and they went to their room again

"Misty you wont belive what we found"may said

" I found his journal and I took pictures of the pages so I didnt need to take it"iris said

"wow he wrote that stuff about me"misty said crying tears of joy

"what about you dawn"iris said

"nothing"she lied

"misty get ready for the best evidence" she said giving her the camara

All girls were shocked to see a video of ash sleep talking

"wow i guess were going to the beach tommorrow guys"May said

misty blushed

"hey iris, may let me talk to you in private"dawn said

"what is it dawn"they both asked

"I actually found something really jucy at ashs room but im keeping it a surprise for misty"dawn said

"what did you find"iris asked

"a song Ash wrote for misty"dawn said

"oh,how romantic"iris said stars in eyes

"I cant wait for tommorow" may said

"come on lets go to bed"may suggested

"oh but first misty I also found this"may said handing misty a picture

"hey theres something written on it" misty said

she cried as she read the lines"together forever

"so what does ot say misty"said may

"it says together forever"misty said syill crying tears of joy

"theres only one thing that freaks me out about that picture"may said

"and what might that be"misty said looking offended

"how did ash get a picture of you"may said

"ok,that is freaky but who cares its lovely"misty said

"ok lets go to bed its 11:00"said iris

they all got pjs on and went to bed

misty then thought"ash got this picture the same as i got this one"

she then pulled a picture of ash from inside her hair and said

"good night ash"

please review and rate wich characters do you wanna see in this story(one that actully talks like proffessor oak) Im triying to make the story as long as I can ok with this graduation coming im busy so next week im free. oh and have a HAPPY SUMMER.


	6. the conffesion

This is it finally will misty and ash finally confesse or will they fight lets find out. sorry for not posting for two days my graduation is stresing me out and I still have to go and buy something to wear anywho on with the story

**Chapter6-the confession**

The next morning ash woke up to find his picture got scared becuase he didnt want misty finding it he looked everywhere for it but nothing this woke the guys up

"whats wrong ash"they asked

"well you see..uh.."ash said sounding emberraced

"Ash we promise we wont lagh at you if its embarracing"drew said (croses fingers)

"fine,last night I couldnt go to sleep so I sorta got a picture of misty to help me sleep but now its missing and I dont want misty finding it"ash said

drew burst out laghing but ash shut him up by punching him

"you said you wouldnt laugh"he yelled

"I crossed my fingers"drew said

"you know I can tell every one your crush right"ash said mocking him

"you dont know who I like"drew said

"oh,contrair I do know that you love M-"ash couldnt finish since drew covered his mouth

"fine im sorry now shut up"drew said

"also,paul I know who you like to so you cant touch me ha"ash said

"you son of a-how did you find out"paul said angry

"I always see you blush around her but you act mad to hide it"ash said

"fine,I wont mock you either"paul said

"anyway back to my problem can you guys help"ash said

"Of course we can but first let us shower"

(1 hour later)

"ok lets start looking"

(girls room)

misty woke up kissed the ash picture said good morning to it and she realised she still had ash secret picture

"oh no Ash would notice its missing"she said but then said ill put it back when they eat breakfest

dawn,may,andiris woke up

"Good morning" they all said

"guys we forgot to return ashs picture"misty said

"lets put it back now you know how ash wakes up late"

then they heard ash

"wheres that picture"

"oh no he noticed"misty said

"put it back during dinner"dawn suggested

"you know girls im going to take advantege of this"misty said

"huh" they all said"

"youll see"misty said winking

"ash lets go to breakfeast"cilan said

"pika pikapi " (yeah I want ketchup)pikachu said

"but my picture"ash said

"ash I preatty sure you didnt take it anywhere but this room"

"I guess you have a point" he said

at the kitchen ash saw 20 panckakes and a note from his mom saying she had the early shift and at the end it said brock and cilan take a break for a while

"you know brock maybe we do need to take a break"cilan said winking to ash

It took ash 5seconds to see what was happening and a like if it was on cue the girls came down for breakfeast

"hey girls the guys and I are thinking if you would like to go to the beach today

"of course you know I love the beach"misty said

"yeah I agree we need a break and so do the pokemon"

"ok so its setteled"ash said "well leave after breakfeast"

everyone got 2 panckakes while ash got 4 except for pikachu who had a bottle of ketchup.

after breakfeast ash went to his room and got dreesed (he forgot about the picture cause he was happy he was gonna tell misty he loved her)he got his guitar and his song he wrote for her

"Ash when did you learn to play guitar"brock asked ash

"when we were traveling I secretly learned from poketube"ash said

the guys put on swim trunks and ash grabed mistys necklace and went to the living room

the girls joined them 10 minutes later

"are you guys ready for the beach misty said

when ash looked to his right he saw misty in a beutiful 2piece ash then started drooling and brock had to snap him out of it.

"ash,Ash wake up"brock said waving a hand in front of his face

"huh"ash said confused

"Ash you realize you were drooling right"brock said pointing to the drool

this made brock laugh

"Ash lets go to the beach already"may said

"okay"ash answered

on their way to the beach ash was quiet and very nervous soon misty saw a beach and they all jumped in the water

"hey lets not forget the pokemon"ash said

ash went to his backpack got his pokeballs and out came cynthequil,squirtle,bulbasaur,charizard...

then every one else got their pokemon

may and dawn begged for misty to get in the water so she did

"ill be right there"she said taking off her band wich tied her hair

Ash saw with his mouth wide open and again drifted to dream land and brock had to snap him out of it again.

"again ash seriously"brock said

drew then challenged ash to a surfing agreed and went to the store and bought a surf board.

"you ready Ash"drew said

"of course I am"ash said

soon ash and drew were off surfing on a wave

Ash won the competition and then brock said

"ash when are you going to tell her"he asked

"when the sun sets it will be romantic"ash said

30 minutes later the sun was going down and he called misty

"Hey misty can we talk in private"he asked

Inside she thought "yay hes finally gonna tell me"

she then started to walk with ash some where private

May saw and said"look everyone mistys going with ash some where"

everybody saw the two and started following them

ash took misty to a hill where you can see the sun setting behind the ocean

"so what did you wanna say ash"misty said

"well misty you see The first day I saw you I had a feeling inside my chest that felt wierd

it felt like my stomach was tying up in knots at first I didnt know what this feeling was but as I grew older I under stood what this feeling was"ash said

"what was this feeling ash"she asked

"Love misty love" he said

"what im trying to say is that I...I...I love you misty water flower" ash finally said

misty then started crying

"and I dont just love you for being pretty I also love you for how caring you are I mean you care for your pokemon and you saved my life when we were saving the world in the orange island"

the day you left crushed me and couldnt think straight most of the time you were gone"ash finally finished

misty just stood there crying then she hugged ash

" you dont know how much I waited for those words"she said

"and you what ive been waiting for misty"ash said

"what"misty said

"this"

ash then kissed misty it was the most passionate kiss he felt then he felt misty wrap her arms around ashs neck and deepened the kiss he then put his arms around her waist and then ash let separated.

"oh no were busted"he said

"what do you mean ash" she asked

"that"

he pointed to the group that were hiding behind trees

"what do we do ash" she said

"what they want to see"

ash kissed her again and the group cheered with joy for the new couple

misty felt ash put something around her neck.

she looked down to see a beutiful heat shaped necklece

"open it"ash said

misty cried again as it played her favorite song and saw a picture of them when they were young.

"oh ash its beutiful"she said

"were not done yet" he said

he got his guitar and started playing a song misty leaned against ash and just enjoyed the music she fell asleep.

when ash finished he saw misty fell asleep and he decided to carry her he picked her up misty simply smiled and just let him carry her home.(by the way the group left to let them have their moment)

what do you think about this story was it good please reviewand make it your which character do you want to have in this story like gary wich im planning to add.


	7. The Date

sorry I dint post for 3 days I had my graduation and I got sick and I still miss my you gave me any request for a character your going to have to wait for the next you for reading and HAPPY SUMMER.

**Chapter7-The Date**

(Brocks pov)

I was just playing at the beach when May said that ash and misty are going to talk in private and we all knew where this was going so we all followed ended at a hill wich had a great view of the sunset and the then gave a speech to Misty wi h made her cry and then it happened they hiding was all saying yeeeees in a loud whisper.I on the other hand got my camara and took a picture and tracey was drawing them and becuase of bad luck I forgot to take off flash Ash saw and we were spotted.I was glad he didnt care but we all knew this wasnt the last well here of we decided to leave them alone to let them have their moment.

(regular POV)

every one cheered as they saw Ash carring a sleeping Misty in his arms, but as he got closer he gave us a dirty look and said

"I will get you back,how would you like it if someone was spying on you in a romantic moment"

"were sorry Ash but we couldnt help it we were waiting for 3 years for this moment" brock said

"I guess I cant argue with that"ash said

"Guys lets go home"paul said

so everyone got ready and went home,when they got home delia was shocked to see Ash carring Misty and all she could do was cry tears of joy

"Finally My baby got a girlfriend we should celebrate"delia said

"hey Ash are you still mad at us"brock said

"no becuase you saved me the trouble of telling you guys,but im mad at you brock for teasing me"ash said

before brock could answer Ash felt Misty stir and she woke was surprised at first but the remembered what happened and she started blushing as everyone wached her.

"good morning sleepy head had a good day lately"brock teased

Ash put Misty down and he said

"care to do the honor"

"of course sweety"Misty said

she the got her mallet and hit Brock with it

"mind if I join"ash said

"not at all here keep my spare mallet"Misty said

Ash and misty beat up brock for a while and all brock said was

"congradulations mallet twins"then he fell unconsious

misty said she liked the name and she decided to keep it

"Hey misty whats that on your neck"iris asked

"this is the necklace ash gave me it has everithing I like"Misty said

"aww cute ash"May said

brock then woke up and went to a corner and said

"ah come on Ash got a girlfriend before me"

everybody laghed at that comment

suddenly theres a knock on the door and gary was there

"gary what are you doing here"ash asked

"brock text me saying you finally told misty you love her so I came to see if it was true"

This made ash red from both embarracment and anger

"yeah gary its true Misty is my girlfriend"ash said

"well congrats, I didnt know you had it in you"gary said

"thanks, now if you excuse me"

Ash got his mallet and hit brock as hard as he could once(misty to)

and brock was again unconsions

"anyway come in gary"delia said

"I guess your celebrating"gary said

"yep"cilan said

"mind if I stay a week im on vacation from reserching and theres nothing to do"gary said

"not at all"

"thanks"

(1 hour later)

"hey misty follow me I wanna show you you something"ash said

"sure Ash"misty said

Ash told his mom they were going for a walk and they went outside

"so ash where are we going"misty asked

"you'll see"

"okay now open your eyes"

(*gasp*)

misty couldnt belive she was watching millions of beutifull stars in the sky

"Ash its beutifull"

"yeah but not as beautiful as you"ash said

"lets look for constilations"misty said

"okay"

they found alot of animal constilations and then

"Ash look that constilation forms a heart with A+M on it what a coincidense"

"Wow,your right"ash said

"Ash I love you"misty said

"and I love you mist"Ash said

with that they started heading home

please review and favorite again sorry I didnt post on 3 days I wasnt going to poat but then I wanted the chapters to be even so now im back on track(damb my OCD).Im still sad that im not going to see my friends no more especialy this one friend of good bye till tomorrow and HAVE A HAPPY SUMMER.


	8. pikagirl

okay first i know i said ill call this chapter An Old Rival but i want this story to stay less than 10 chapters(DAMB MY OCD)so im going to mix chapter 8and 9 and its called Pikagirl enjoy.

**Chapter8-pikagirl**

(at home)

"hey do you know where Ash and misty are"brock asked"

"yeah,they went for a walk they should be back in 30"

"oh,okay"brock said

just then the door opens and Ash and Misty walk in

"where have you two been"everyone said

"we just went for a walk"ash said

"where"paul said

"thats none of your bisness"Misty said

"what you went to the woods to make out or something"brock said

"Ash are you ready"Misty said

"oh,no"brock said

"you have 5 seconds brock"ash said

"AHHHHHHH"brock said

Ash and Misty then chased brock eventually reaching him

"Im sorry okay, just stop"brock said

"thats better, now remember this"

(*WHACK*)

"guys lets go to bed and help me carry brock"Ash said

"okay"they said

"ash lets get the couch bed"

"sure ill set it"ash said

Ash and misty changed clothe and went to bed and went to check on the laundry

"huh what is ash doing sleeping in bed with misty,ill let it slip right now but until tomorrow"

the next morning everyone got up and went downstairs to find Ash and misty sleeping on each others heads

"they took the next step to early"brock said

"shut up brock they would never do that unless their married their only 17 years old" dawn said

Ash and misty then woke up to find their friends watching them

"WHAAAAAAA"

"good morning lovebirds did you sleep well" brock said

(*WHACK*)

brock gets hit in the head by Ash

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu"

and steps on pikachus tail

"AHHHHHHHH"brock yelled

everyonelaughed at brocks luck

"breakfeast ready everyone"delia said

"great im hungry"ash said

soon they finished breakfeast

"hey may,misty,and gary want to go out for a walk"ash said

"sure"they said

"great,Lets go"ash said

(outside)

"Ash lets hurry through the forest"Misty said

"huh, why"may said

"misty hates bugs"Ash said

(inside viridian forest)

"Ash can we go now"misty said

"sure,wait whats that noise"

then a bush shook and out came a female pikachu

"look a female pikachu I gotta catch it"Ash said

(pikachu)the female pikachu said

"go bulbasaur use razor leaf"

"okay" bulbasaur said

pikachu gets hit

"great now use vine whip and trapp him"

(bulbasaur wraps the pikachu)

"go pokeball"ash said

shakes 3 times and its caught

"great I caught a pikachu"ash said doing his famous pose

"great job ash"misty said

"here misty you can have it"

"thanks ash"

"great job ashy-boy"said gary

"come on out pikachu"misty said

"pikachu"it said

"here have this hyper potion"May said

"thanks may"

"so misty what are you going to call her"ash said

"well i dont want a nickname, but ill call her pikagirl so we can tell whos who"

"perfect"ash said

"come on lets go home"gary said

"ok,pikagirl"

misty tries to return it but she jumps away from the red beam

"looks like it doesn't like to go inside its pokeball,so climb on my shoulder pikagirl"

"looks like all pikachu dont like pokeballs"ash said

"hey ash look at pikachu"whispered misty

both pikachu blushed at the sight of each other

"looks like they like each other"misty said

"yeah your right"ash said

"pi..ka..chu" both pikachu said turning red

"come on lets go home"may said

on their way home they heard that familiar motto

"prepare for trouble"

"and make it double"

"to protect the world from devistation"

"to unite all people within our nation"

"jessie"

"james"

"team rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"surrender now or prepare to fight"

meowth,thats right"

"TEAMROCKET"they all yelled

"thats right now hand over that pikachu"jessie said

"wait jes look now theirs 2 pikachu"james said

"oh great double the prize"she said

"thats not all look at the two main twerps their holding hands"meowth said

"finally they get together after all these years anyway back to buissness"jessie said

"meowth get the hand missiles"james said

"okay"

team rocket then shot the hand missles one missed and the other grabbed pikagirl

(pikachu)pikachu yelled

"pikachu thunderbolt"ash said

pikachu ignored ash and used iron tail on the ballon wich ripped and then explode

CONGRAT ON THE NEW COUPLE AND LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN"the trio said as they disappeared into the sky

pikagirl was falling from the sky but pikachu caught her

"great job pikachu"ash said

pikagirl then kissed pikachu as a thank you wich made him blush and faint

they all laughed and pikagirl blushed madly

"I told you Ash"misty said

"now lets go home" ash said

(at home)

"hey guys,you will not belive what just happened"Ash said

"what happen" said max

"well first I caught a pikachu and gave it to misty"

(pikachu)pikagirl said

"her names pikagirl"misty said

"hi pikagirl"everyone said

"then team rocket attacked us but pikachu took care of them"

"are you okay"brock said

"yeah,but then when pikagirl was falling from the sky pikachu saved her and she kissed him"

this made both pikachu blush until they could be mistaken by an apple

"aww how cute"dawn said

"hey guys dinners ready I ordered pizza"

"yes"they all said

everyone got pizza and pikachu got ketchup when pikagirl saw

pikachu then gave pikagirl the bottle of ketchup and they shared

"again how cute"dawn said

(after dinner)

"guys lets go to bed"Ash

"yeah so you can make-out with misty"brock said

(*WHACK*)

"enough brock"both ash and misty said

"anyway,good night guys"everyone said

"good night for you Ash"brock said

this made ash blush and misty so mad if you touch her it would hurt from heat

"calm down its just a joke"brock said

then ash set the bed and they all slept,pikachu and pikagirl holding hands on their feet

the next morning Ash woke up first and decided to try and cook himself sunce he was hungry.

he got pancake batter and started making some their was mess but he cleaned it he eventually made a pile of misty woke up

"good morning ash im guessing from the pancakes brocks awake"

"nope, I made these myself"ash said

"wow,you can actually make pancakes"she said

"well I woke up and I decided to give it a try,it was easy,here try some"

Misty tries some and she gets big eyes with stars on them

"wow ash these are great"Misty said

"you really think so"ash said

"yeah,their better than brocks"

"thanks"ash said

then brock shows up at the door

"good morning guys,misty I didnt know you could make pancakes"

this made ash and misty giggle

"whats so funny"brock asked

"I didnt make them brock Ash did and their delicious"

"WOW,I didnt know ash could make pancakes"

"well I decided to give it a try,here have some"ash said

"wow ash these are better than the ones I make"brock said

soon everyone came into the kitchen

"wow brock done cooking already"

ash,brock,and misty laughed

"whats funny"dawn said

"Actually Ash made these"brock said

"are they good"drew said

"of course they are their better than the ones I make, hre have some"

"WOW,Ash these are delicious"Cilan said

"thanks"ash said

"who new you had it in you"gary said

(pikachu pika)pikachu said

"you want me to give pikagirl the last ketchup pikachu"Ash said

pikachu then nodded and blushed

"okay"

"hey pikagirl heres the last ketchup pikachu Insisted you have it"ash said

this made pikachu blush more

pika ( thanks) pikagirl said

pikagirl then kissed pikachus cheeck and again he fainted

misty saw and she giggled

(after breakfeast)

"hey ash,iris,cilan,and misty lets go for a walk"iris said

"okay"they said

(outside)

"hey look at that trainer with his serpiriour"

"wait a second, Ash thats tripp from unova"Cilan said

tripp heard his name being called so he turned around and saw ash and company

"Ash"he said

"Hey tripp you remember cilan,and Iris

"iris I remember andcilan is a conasuer but whos this"

"this is misty my girlfriend"ash said

iris just stood there looking at tripp thinking

(why him I love tripp why did he show up)

and tripp kept thinking

(why iris I love Iris just dont make eye contact itll be fine)

"hey misty im tripp I was ashs rival in unova"

"hey" cilan said

"h..he...hey tripp"Iris said

h..h...hi iris tripp said

"so tripp what are you doing here"ash said

"just traveling and training,how about you"

"well im a pokemon master so I came to my home to rake a break"

"oh so you live here"tripp said

"yep"ash said

"do you wanna come over"

"sure"tripp said

they then headed home

(home)

"hey guys we have new company"

"huh" they all said

dawn saw it was tripp

"hey tripp,remember me"

"yeah dawn isnt it"

"yep"she said

"ash whos this"everyone said

"im tripp, i was ash old rival in unova"

"trip make yourself at home"brock said

"thanks" he said

"so tripp what are you doing here"dawn said

"I was just training and traveling"

"stay for dinner tripp I will be happy to have you here"

"this is the only place I can stay at right now so yeah"

iris then thought

(yay,this is the best day of my life)

That people is the longest chapter ive ever done ill post chapter 9 tomorrow this will be called truth or dare it will be cool and a scret will be revealed review and im working on a project wich ill announce on chapter 10 so see you tommorrow bye.


	9. Truth Or Dare

hello fans heres chapter 9 of the 10 chapter series please review and enjoy thank you

**Chapter9-Truth Or Dare**

after dinner dawn said

"hey guys do you wanna play a game"

"what game" said tripp

with an evil grin she said

"Truth or Dare"

most people gulped since they know what happens when they play truth or dare, but they dont want their friends thinking their chickens

"I'll play"said tripp(mostly becuase he doesnt know)

"me too" everyone else said

"great"dawn said looking evily at iris(she knew iris loves tripp)

they got a bottle and started playing

"ill go first"may said

(bottle lands on brock)

"brock truth or dare"

"dare"

"whos better nurse joy or officer jenny"

"hm...nurse joy"

"okay my turn"brock said

(lands on ash)

"ash truth or dare"

"dare"

"i dare you to play 7minutes in heaven with misty"

(sigh)"i knew this was going to happen, so ill see you in 7 minutes"

7 minutes later ash and misty came back with their hair,and clothe very messed up

"dont you dare ask"Misty growld

alot of people giggled at the sight of ash blank face

"he'll be fine"misty said

ash spun the bottle and it landed on dawn

"dawn truth or dare"

"dare"

"i dare you to kiss your crush for 20 seconds in missisipi time"

dawn then grabed pauls collar and kissed him. misty counted. when it was over dawn and paul separated blushing madly.

"okay my turn"

(bottle lands on iris)

"iris truth or dare"

"truth"

"who do you love"dawn said with an evil grin

"um..I...love...tripp there i said it"

tripp looked surprised while cilan and ash yelled out what

"iris to tell you the truth i love you to"tripp said

"really"

"yes when i first saw you"

iris cried tears of joy and tripp wiped them away,then the shock happened tripp and iris kissed and they held it until they needed then put her head on tripps chest and she listened to his heartbeat and then fell asleep.

"ill take her to her room good night guys"tripp said

"well that was unexpected"cilan said

"you can say that again"ash said

"guys lets all go to bed"brock said

"okay"drew said

when the brock went to check on tripp and iris he found them in one bed hugging and clothe on the floor (wich might be from the girls not iris)

he shut the door quickly and went to tell the girls

"girls your sleeping in the living room today"

"what why"everyone said

"lets just say tripp and iris had alot of fun tonight"brock said

"wow you got a boyfriend and 30 seconds later this happened"

"well ok"

(while everyone got ready)

"hey Ash can I talk to you"misty said

"sure"

"Ash tommorrow im going to suprise everyone with these"

"wow,how did you get tickets to a cruise around the orange islands"

"I won them but the thing is theres only 4 tickets 2 are first class"

"hmm that is a problem,I say we take our closest friends like tracey"

"i guess ill take...brock,tracey,you,me,pikachu,and pikagirl"(pokemon are free)

"yeah and you and me can be first class"

"great perfect plan misty"

"great ill tell them tomorrow,i cant wait"

good now lets go to sleep and dont get to excited or you wont be able to sleep"ash said

well guys thats the surprise a sequel im going to put a diffrent story up its not pokemon i just made it up please tell me what you think theres two parts to this story(not chapters) the first is called temple desaster ill post that probably tomorrow if not sunday thank you for reviewing and sequel will come soon.


	10. the rush

this is the last chapter of the forever in love story...until the sequel ha so enjoy right now thanks for the reviews and favorites thank you AMAZING STORYTELLER for being my very first on with the story

**Chapter 10-the rush**

the next morning ash woke up took a shower got ready and made omelets for misty woke up

"good morning ash made omeletes this time i see"she said

"yep I decided to give cooking a try"

"well your a damb good chef ketchum"

"why thank you waterflower"

they both then laughed which woke up everyone

"could you laugh quieter"dawn said

"sorry"they both said

"so ash you made omelets today"may said

"yeah i decided to give cooking a try"

"Ash can i talk to you"misty said

"sure"he said

"ash call everyone whos going on the trip"

"why"ash said

"i got the date wrong we leave for the plane today at 6:00 pm"

"WHAT!"ash said

"wake everyone up now we have to start packing"she said

(1 hour later)

"guys me and misty have an announcement"ash said

"MISTY IS PREGNATE"brock said

everyone laghed and drew hit him in the back of the head

"no,misty won tickets to a cruise around the orange islands and we have four tickets"

"who are you tacking"gary asked

"well we decided to take brock,and tracey with us to the trip"

"yessss"brock and tracey said

"oh and PACK YOUR THINGS NOW"she yelled

"why now"brock asked

"I got the wrong date our plane leaves 6 hours so Go,Go,Go"

after that tracey went to proffesor oak to pack his stuff.

"Ash i need charizard"brock said

"why"

"so i can get home and get my stuff"

"right misty wanna ride on pegieoto"ash said

"yeah"misty said

so brock got on charizard while ash and misty rode on pidgieoto

misty enjoyed every second of the flight, but it had to end soon so they left brock and charizard (so brock can ride back)and went back home

"Ash hurry only 2hours till the plane leaves"misty said

"okay"ash said

1hour later

"Ash are you ready only 1 hour left"ash said

"yep"

"whers brock"misty said

just then the door opened and brock came up

"okay hes ready now lets go pick up tracey"

soon Ash drove everybody to proffesor oaks and picked up tracey

"bye tracey have fun on your trip"oak said

"thanks,bye"

"Ash 50 minutes we got plenty of time the plane station is only 20 minutes away"misty said

"great"

"oh and brock, two tickets are first class"misty said

"who is going to first class"tracey said

"me and ash"misty said

"yep I had a feeling"brock said

most of the trip the girls talked about their crushes while the guys talked about their past.(remember they havent left yet and the drew has to drive the car back

soon they reached the airport and they charged to tgeir plane with 10 minutes to spare

"bye guys good luck on your trip"the girls said

"especially you ash"drew said

ash blushed and took misty to her seat

everyone looked at drew suspicious

"he told me a secret"

"can you tell us"the girls said

"fine, but dont tell brock or tracey,theyll ruin it"

*******(cliff hangerXD)

soon the plane took of and the guys said their last good bye

"hey pikachu whats in the suitcase you dont have anything to pack"ash said

ash tried opening it, but pikachu shocked his finger

"ow,whatever"ash said

he slowly walked away then turned around and said

"YOLO" He opened the case (pikachu was to tired to shock anymore)

Ash saw a bilunch of ketchup bottles formed into a heart with a necklace and a picture of pikagirl in the turned red and ash just smiled

"I knew already when she kissed you its okay I wont laugh"

"hey ash what are you doing"misty asked

"look what pikachu has"ash said

misty looked and pikachu shocked ash

"aww,how cute pikachu your in love"

pikachu closed the suitcase as pikagirl came and he turned reddeer than an apple

everyone then sat down and watched a it ended ash and misty were awake but pikachu and pikagirl fell asleep their heads resting on each other

"how cute"misty said

"yeah"ash said

"well goodnight ash"

"good night misty

ash then fell asleep with misty in his chest and pikachu in his lap

finally im done thank you for reading i know i said ill post sunday but sunday my story got earased and i had to rewrite thanks for reviewing and sequel and new story coming soon bye


End file.
